<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гори огнем by angel_aura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455950">Гори огнем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura'>angel_aura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ведьминский цикл [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burning a witch, F/F, No Lesbians Die, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>твой чертов клевер.</p><p>Лекарку Рут обвиняют в колдовстве и ведут на сожжение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ведьминский цикл [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2238672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гори огнем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вдохновлено "ведьм у нас сжигают" алёны швец.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все эти люди так шумят, их вопли, часто невнятные, сливаются в столь же невнятный, но необычайно громкий гул. Он заполняет до отказа площадь, как вода во время потопа, разбегается ручейками по грязным после дождя немногочисленным улочкам деревни и, наверное, иссякает на подступах к лесу, не достигая его. Меня провезли по главной дороге, и я следила за тем, как шум нарастал, от одиночных возгласов тех, кто, завидев меня, бросал работу и бежал следом за повозкой, чертыхаясь и бранясь, до этого самого гула, в котором при желании можно было бы раствориться. Интересно, короли и всякая прочая знать так же про себя читают молитвы, как бы не оглохнуть на одно или оба уха, когда выходят показаться народу?</p><p> </p><p>Повозка останавливается, объехав площадь — на самом же деле, обыкновенный пустырь, где обычно торгуют чем попало — по кругу. У меня затекли ноги, я спрыгиваю наземь, и обступившие было телегу люди тут же шарахаются от меня, отряхивающей юбку от пыли и сена, как от прокаженной. Ко мне твердым быстрым шагом подходят двое, берут с обеих сторон под руки и не то ведут, не то несут через толпу, расступающуюся перед нами. Они обо мне, должно быть, не знают и не помнят ничего, а вот я про них обоих и знаю, и помню предостаточно: я видела, как эти двое росли и начала было следить за тем, как они стареют.</p><p> </p><p>Левую мою руку сдавливает своей лапищей Долговязый Джек — хотя, по правде сказать, он такой же долговязый, как я светлоглазая или длинноногая. Это прозвище пристало к нему еще в юности, до того, как он растолстел, стоптался и обрюзг. У него семеро детей, трое из которых, я готова поклясться, не доживут и до зимы, он бьет их и бьет свою жену. Я как раз раздумывала, какую бы на него навести порчу, когда все случилось. Надеюсь, он станет четвертым трупом, который суждено будет закопать бедняжке Джилл в конце этой осени. Второй — малыш Дэнни. Кажется, ему уже за тридцать, его невеста должна разродиться через пару месяцев. У него скудное хозяйство, ни на что не способные руки и чудесная матушка - я лечила ее ногу полгода назад, когда ее мучила сильная боль. Неожиданно для меня эти двое останавливаются, и я поднимаю взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Первые цветы мяты я не сразу заприметила, а как-то и</em><br/>
<em>вовсе отмахнулась от них, приняв за диковинную траву.</em><br/>
<em>Ты совсем перестала приходить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Деревенские явно переоценили мой рост: я не совру, если скажу, что деревянный столб, вкопанный в землю в самом центре площади, высотой с самый большой дом в нашем захолустье, а я этим двоим едва до плеч достаю. Хотя и кострище они, надо сказать, заготовили не меньше, словно не ведьму-лекарку Рут сжигать собрались, а какого-нибудь великана. Джек и Дэнни доводят меня до кострища. Я верчу головой и вижу краем глаза еще двоих с факелами в руках, пока еще не зажженными. Мы становимся перед сваленным в здоровенную гору хворостом и поворачиваемся к нему спиной, и тут я вижу. Улыбаюсь.</p><p> </p><p>Моя милая Мэри.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Я бросаю в котел<br/>
</em>
  <em>свежий цвет миндаля. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Она стоит напротив в нарядном одеянии. Я никогда не видела на ней ничего подобного и с восхищением разглядываю искусный крой и до безумия красивую ткань. Оно, несомненно, новое, но откуда у нее взяться такой роскоши, разве у нее есть на это деньги? У моей Мэри лицо обсыпано веснушками, как цветочной пыльцой, туго заплетенные темные косы откинуты за спину, я не в силах сдержать улыбку, несмотря на то, что произошло и происходит.</p><p> </p><p>Пастор — с головным убором, скрывающим его несчастные три волосины, похожие больше на плесень — выходит вперед и читает с потрепанного листка заранее заготовленную и донельзя набожную речь, которую я не слушаю, я смотрю на Мэри, мою любовь и радость.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Тебе так нравились те заросли утесника близ речки.<br/>
Была бы твоя воля, мы бы никогда не уходили оттуда,<br/>
поселились бы там, и я была бы согласна, если бы могла<br/>
видеть тебя, счастливую, мечтательно разглядывающую<br/>
цветки и робко касающуюся их пальцами.<br/>
Прямо как моего лица, моих губ и ладоней.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Плешивый мордоворот обвиняет меня во всех смертных грехах. О, если бы он знал, что те страшные муки и горячку, когда он чуть было не умер, на него наслала я, узнав, что он надругался над своей племянницей прямо в крохотной деревенской церквушке — если бы он знал, то не стал бы и вовсе распинаться понапрасну.</p><p> </p><p>У Мэри губы поджаты, брови упираются в переносицу.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Я посылала тебе веточки золотистых цветов<br/>
с моими друзьями каждое утро, но последнюю<br/>
неделю они всякий раз возвращались с подарком<br/>
домой и озадаченно ухали.<br/>
Может быть, они уже тогда обо всем знали? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Что тебя так тревожит, моя дорогая? Неужто так переживаешь за меня, свою Рут?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Нежные лепестки мальвы, но они никогда<br/>
не сравнятся с нежностью твоей улыбки. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пастор своим громогласным голосом объявляет: «Ты обвиняешься в колдовстве и приговариваешься к сожжению на священном костре». Молодой мужчина, к которому так подозрительно близко сейчас стоит Мэри, сказал накануне почти то же самое, только приговор не упомянул.</p><p> </p><p>Они вломились ко мне в дом, снесли дверь, — а ведь я только-только смазала петли! — побили с дюжину моих банок, опрокинули котел, оборвали бечевки, на которых сушились травы, и потоптались по ним. Трое держали меня, крепко, до синяков, словно я по меньшей мере с них самих размером, еще двое как раз и чинили весь этот беспорядок. А этот — вспомнила! сын пастора, Эдвард, — осторожно ведя Мэри, мою Мэри, за руку, указал на меня и спросил: «Это она?»</p><p> </p><p>Моя Мэри посмотрела на меня</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ты протягиваешь мне цветочек белого клевера.<br/>
У меня колотится сердце. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>и кивнула. И сказала:</p><p> </p><p>— Да, она, она ведьма, я видела, она мне сама показывала.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Гори огнем твой чертов клевер.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Твоя последняя воля, ведьма?</p><p> </p><p>Я вскидываюсь, удивленная. Ни сороки, ни воробьи о таком не рассказывали, и я спрашиваю:</p><p> </p><p>— У Лилит она тоже была, эта твоя последняя воля? А у Елены? Или только мне так свезло?</p><p> </p><p>Вижу, как напрягается Мэри, на лице немой вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Моя девочка, неужели ты и впрямь думала, что<br/>
тот лишайник у моего дома всегда там рос?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Пастор ничего не говорит, но мне и не нужен теперь его ответ, потому что это потрясенное молчание красноречивее любых слов на любом языке мира, и я киваю, глядя на него в упор. Он сопротивляется и глядит в ответ, но очень быстро отводит взгляд, недовольно, со стыдом — стыдится своего же страха, бедолага.</p><p> </p><p>— Мэри, — зову я. — Подойди ко мне, мой свет.</p><p> </p><p>Мэри заметно бледнеет и не двигается с места. Вцепляется пальцами в юбку — ну что же ты делаешь, дурочка, разве можно так с эдакой-то тканью!.. И тут я смотрю на ее руки. И я вижу.</p><p> </p><p>На ее левой руке поблескивает на солнце кольцо. Это не может быть ее фамильный перстень — то единственное ценное, что у нее, служанки зажиточной семьи, есть, — потому что он у меня, глубоко в кармане юбки. Кроме того, перстни носят на большом пальце. Это неизвестное кольцо, которое Мэри определенно велико, болтается у нее на безымянном пальце.</p><p> </p><p>Эдварда не было в деревне долго: он учился в церкви города неподалеку, у старого друга его отца. Он вернулся в отчий дом месяц назад. Мэри начала сторониться меня месяц назад, а на этой неделе и вовсе ни разу не пришла на наше место.</p><p> </p><p>— Так вот на кого ты меня променяла, — я говорю почти ласково, а внутри полыхает пламя грознее того, на растерзание которому меня хотят отдать.</p><p> </p><p>Отдали. Уже отдали. <em>Отдала. </em></p><p> </p><p>На лице Эдварда отражается непонимание, он хмурится, вперившись в меня взглядом водянистых отцовских глазок.</p><p> </p><p>— Мэри, ну что же ты, выйди ко мне, — я горестно качаю головой, цокаю языком, когда вижу, что она совсем оцепенела. Решаю поразвлечься напоследок. — Ведь ты поклялась, Мэри, поклялась на крови быть со мною вместе на том свете и на этом, так что же ты?</p><p> </p><p>Она словно просыпается, краснеет и визжит, прижимаясь к Эдварду, хватая его за локоть:</p><p> </p><p> — Она лжет, неправда, ты лжешь, не было такого! — она орет это в лицо своему избраннику — должно быть, чтобы уж точно поверил. Либо лишился слуха и не узнал, что еще такого я могу рассказать о его ненаглядной.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Пепел — то, что когда-то было клевером — оседает на дне.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Меня охватывает какое-то безумное, дикое веселье, и я смеюсь, как полоумная, захлебываюсь этим смехом, пока Мэри орет, тычет в меня пальцем и орет, как еще одна полоумная, и от ее ора мне становится только смешнее, только веселее, и я сама воплю, перебивая ее:</p><p> </p><p>— Мэри-Мэри, выйди и раздели со мной смерть, малышка Мэри, ученица злой колдуньи Рут!</p><p> </p><p>Мэри не знает ни одного заклинания, но проклинает меня с таким упорством и энергией, истошно выкрикивая пожелания долгой и мучительной смерти, что, будь у нее какие-нибудь силы, я уже трижды упала бы замертво. Эдвард держит ее, содрогающуюся от ужаса разоблачения грешной связи и собственных криков, и презрительно бросает:</p><p> </p><p>— Да сожгите вы ее уже к чертям собачьим!</p><p> </p><p>Не самые достойные слова для будущего главы церкви, но ему это, наверное, простительно, раз никто не возмущается, а меня вновь подхватывают и ведут к столбу.</p><p> </p><p>Веревки крепкие, добротные, в кожу врезаются — будь здорова, такими и шею кому-нибудь, чуть что, свернуть можно. Пока меня привязывают, снова смотрю на пастора — видеть Мэри, размазывающую по расшитым рукавам слезы и сопли, нет ни сил, ни желания — и в который раз за всю жизнь спрашиваю себя: как из смышленого мальчугана выросла такая гниль?</p><p> </p><p>Он начинает читать какую-то молитву, а я чувствую запах горящего дерева и даже вижу струйки дыма. Огонь разгорается быстро, ногами я уже чувствую его тепло. Толпа гудит, ликуя, я вижу, как они подбрасывают шапки ввысь, пихают друг друга, чтобы посмотреть, как пламя поднимается вверх по груде сухого хвороста, подбираясь близко к юбке.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Как бы тебе самому не сгореть, мой мальчик.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>И тут наступает изумленная тишина, в которой отчетливо слышно хлопанье нескольких десятков пар крыльев разного размаха. А потом все снова приходит в движение, и гул возвращается, только теперь он полон ужаса.</p><p> </p><p>Четыре совы ловко расправляются с веревками, пока вороны, воробьи, сороки и филины хватают пылающие ветки, устремляясь кто на селян, кто — к их домам. Проходит всего ничего, и наша деревушка вспыхивает, люди, спасаясь от птиц, плохо понимают, что спасаться негде и бежать тоже некуда.</p><p> </p><p>Сгорите так же, как сжигали моих сестер. Все сгорите, до единого. Никого не пожалею.</p><p> </p><p>Крики постепенно стихают, сменяясь стонами бессилия и боли. В воздухе дым и запах гари, паленой шерсти, обугливающейся человеческой плоти. Мерзко, но треск костров меня успокаивает, усмиряя гнев и обиду. Щелкаю пальцами — пламя слабеет и вскоре окончательно сходит на нет. Друзей нигде не видно, и я хорошо их понимаю — не лучшее это место, чтобы скоротать время. Они деревню вообще не особо любили. Ничего, скоро всех их увижу и отблагодарю, как следует, за помощь и верность. Только бы дом, сорванцы, не спалили, а то им только дай волю...</p><p> </p><p>Дым рассеивается, и я вижу ее.</p><p> </p><p>Лицо измазано пеплом, руки тоже черные и в бесчисленных ожогах, глаза красные и мутные, в опаленных волосах едва ли угадываются те потрясающие косы,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>я так любила расчесывать их и<br/>
вплетать в них цветы и ленты</em>
</p><p> </p><p>но она стоит. Не лежит, бездыханная, погребенная под бревнами развалившихся домов, или едва живая, надышавшаяся гарью. Стоит и смотрит на меня своими светлыми, как день, глазами, а я гляжу на нее: на то, что осталось от ее новенького платья, на палец безымянный без слетевшего, должно быть, кольца. Гляжу и не чувствую ничего, кроме пронзительного холода.</p><p> </p><p>Вынимаю из кармана старый перстень.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты поклялась.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Я дарила тебе ландыши,<br/>
а ты опоила меня их ядом.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Она кивает, медленно, не то смиренно, не то испуганно. Так смеялась и улыбалась беззаботно, давая клятву — думала, что это просто шутки, детская игра?</p><p> </p><p>— Разве тебе не говорили: ведьмы не прощают предательств.</p><p> </p><p>Она смотрит мне в глаза и кивает снова. Я читаю во взгляде печаль и раскаяние. Поднимаю с земли чудом уцелевшее воронье перо, стучу по нему легонько, сдуваю пыль и мелкий пепел, накрываю им перстень, держа его на раскрытой ладони, и шепчу заклинание. Отдаю ей. Она надевает кольцо, втыкает перо в остатки волос.</p><p> </p><p>Вытягиваю руку вперед, чтобы почувствовать мажущие по коже иссушенные огненным жаром губы.</p><p> </p><p>Угольно-черная ворона взлетает мне на предплечье, виновато моргает. У нее голубые глаза и пятнышки на клюве, похожие на цветочную пыльцу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>